FAiRYTALE
by dayjuana
Summary: [Roxette] She searchs for a boy that doesn't seem to exist. She spends her every waking moment thinking about him, when she sleeps she dreams about him. But, fairytales really don’t end happily ever after, do they?
1. FAiRYTALE

FA**_i_**RYTALE  
Normal Disclaimer Applies  
Fairytales really _don't _end **happily ever after**.  
Roxas · Olette  
**_A_**ngst **_R_**omance  
**-x-  
**_Sleeping Beauty was left to rot. _

_"Ro-! Come back!" _

It was the dream again. She was standing there, screaming at Sora, wait, that wasn't Sora. It was someone else, someone that had blonde hair and blue eyes. Sora wasn't a blonde, he was a brunet.

She desperately tried to hear the name she was screaming, only to hear Ro-, while the other words boomed and echoed through the darkness around her.

_"Come back! Ro-! Please!" _

Why was she screaming in the first place? She didn't even know the boy she was screaming at, yet he seemed to be very important to her. Who was he?

_"Come back, come back, please…"_

Now she collapsed to her knees, wet, hot tears spilling down her cheeks. Why was she crying?

The blonde turned to smile at her, but his face was all a blur. _"Olette…"_

Everything went blank.

_Cinderella broke her glass shoes. _

The Usual Spot seemed emptier then usual everytime she had that dream. It seemed as if someone was missing. Who was missing though? It had always been her, Hayner and Pence, the golden trio, the three musketeers.

Even in school, the seat across her seemed to be empty, and lacking someone. But the seat across her was always empty…

_"Olette…" _

His voice was so familiar, maybe something she heard a long time ago… _"Olette…" _

"Olette! Are you paying attention?" The brunette looked up, and muttered an apology to the teacher.

At lunch, she sat alone at the table, eyes staring at the blue sky outside. "What's up with you lately? You've been zoning out, in class, ignoring what I have to say, and staring out the window. Are you?" Everyone knew what Hayner meant by, "Are you?"

"No… Not really… I don't know." Olette muttered, in an almost inaudible voice. The bell rang, and she simply stood up, as if in a trance, then walked away.

"Something is definitely wrong with Olette." Pence said to Hayner, worried.

_Snow White never woke up. _

The streets were empty, dimply lit by the streetlights dotting the road. She found herself wandering aimlessly around town, trying to find _him_. Whoever he was.

"Where are you?" Her head hurt from spending every waking moment thinking about him, when she slept she dreamt about him, always him. The boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

It was like some kind of obsession she had, always thinking about him, like a first crush a girl would have on a boy. And she didn't even know who this guy was.

"I miss you, do you know that?" Soon after she spoke those words, she covered her mouth with her hands. She didn't know why she said that.

If one were to see her right now, you would think she was heartbroken, crying over a lost boyfriend. But she wasn't, she was infatuated over a boy that seemed to not exist.

"You're happy, aren't you? Making me cry." The words were coming out of her mouth without her even knowing it, "It hurts, you know." She whispered, burying her face in her hands.

Her hair fell down and hid her face away from the world, and felt someone brush her hair out of her face. Raising her head up, she saw no one.

"Is it you? Show your face! Talk to me!" She said, her lip quivered slightly, as fresh tears started gliding down her cheeks. The light beige of the earth below was stained a deep brown.

Now, just like her dream, she collapsed to her knees, too tired to walk on, too tired to search on for _him_.

_Little Red Riding Hood was eaten by the wolf. _

Someone was holding onto her hand, gripping it tight, yet, she couldn't see anyone. _"It's me…"_ It seemed like a voice whispered right next to her ear. "Where? Where are you? Who are you? Show me, please. Please…"

Her pleas were like a young lamb bleating for its mother, over and over again, it broke hearts. _"I can't." _The voice said back, it seemed farther then it had been before.

"Please don't leave me…" She groped around at the air, her hands touching nothing.

Then she heard it. She heard his name.

She was screaming his name, trying to find him in the darkness, and failing.

"Roxas!"

M **E **M **O **S: My hand was screaming at me again.

I have a non-angst, happy ending for this, which is the next chapter. I'll post it when I'm done.


	2. ENDiND

FA**_i_**RYTALE  
Normal Disclaimer Applies  
And they all lived **_happily ever after_**.  
**-x- **

She heard it, she heard his name loud and clear now. _Roxas_. Memories; or at least, she thought those were memories, flashes across her eyes, like an old film playing inside her head.

Of her and Pence teasing the blonde boy about a photo, Pence was saying, _"Oooh! Look, a **girl**." _She was smiling at him and saying, _"You look happy, Roxas." _The blonde boy looked shocked as he said, _"Do not!" _

She saw them hanging out at the Usual Spot, the blonde boy winning struggle and giving them the marbles from the trophy. Of them sitting on the Station tower, looking at the sunset and eating Sea Salt Ice Cream. She saw all those _memories_, but why couldn't she remember any of it?

"Roxas…" His name passed through her lips as if it were something sacred, something fragile and would break. It was all so confusing; her head was spinning in circles, trying to understand what was happening. "What's going on?"

Blinded by tears, the brunette gasped for air. She was tired, tired of crying over this unknown person, tired of looking, tired of waiting for answers. "I know you're there! Don't avoid me! Roxas, you promised!"

"Don't cry. I'm here now." The voice said, and this time is was solid; it was right next to her. "Roxas, is that really you?" She asked, her eyes looked up and saw a blur above her. Wiping her eyes with her own sleeve, the blur became clearer and clearer.

"Get up." The blonde said to her, and held out his hand for her. The brunette couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. Olette slowly put her hand on his, and then held onto it, afraid that he was going to disappear.

Hugging Roxas tight, the green eyed girl started to cry again, and her hands curled into fists to hit his chest. "You lied! You said you would be with us! You lied to us, you lied to _me_!" Her hits turned weak as she began to cry again.

The blonde watched her, speechless as she continued to cry. Unsure of what to do, he reached out to wipe the tears from her eyes. "All that matters is I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere."

Olette smiled slightly, "Really?" She asked him, "Really." The blonde smiled back, holding onto her.

"Why couldn't I remember you? I knew you existed, but I couldn't think. I tried to remember your name but it wouldn't come to me. I couldn't remember your face; it was all like a dream I forgot about." Roxas pulled her closer, "I'm, not supposed to exist, to say."

His answer was a surprise to her.

"But you do exist! You're right here in front of me, if you don't exist, then, then…" Olette trailed off, "I don't care if you aren't supposed to exist. I don't care about anything as long as you're with me."

He put her fears at ease with a smile. "I'm glad." The blonde said to her, and let go of her. "I'm really glad." The brunette blushed slightly. "I-I'm sorry for that outburst. I suppose it was really unnecessary"

-_It's now or never, Roxas.- _A girl's voice whispered inside the blonde's head, warning him.

"Olette…" Jade green eyes looked at him; a soft smile adorned her face. "Yes?"

-_You don't have much time, Roxas. I don't think I can keep this up any longer… Hurry.- _"Olette…" He placed his hands on her shoulders, and leaned in until their lips touched. "I love you." He whispered as he pulled away from her.

Her eyes widen, and softened, "I think I do, too." Her voice was uncertain, as she reached out for his hand. Their fingers intertwined.

_-Roxas, tell her. I can only hold on for three more minutes.- _

"Olette, listen…" He started, as she frowned slightly. "Naminé can only keep me here in this form for so long. I'm afraid I have to leave, and, chances are you will forget about me again. Please, don't cry."

Olette simply looked at him, "I can't just forget about you… I can't. I just remembered about you!"

_-One more minute, Roxas.- _

"We'll meet again, I promise. _Good night, Olette._" Their lips met, until he faded into air again.

_They lived happily ever after, did they? _

A brown headed girl looked through the books stacked neatly on the shelves of the bookshop, and reached up for one, but wasn't tall enough. Another hand shot up and brought the book down for her. "Here." The voice said, as she looked up to thank the owner of that voice.

A boy, with blonde hair and gleaming blue eyes.

The brunette smiled, "Thank you. My name is Olette, you are?" The blonde handed her the book as he smiled at her.

"My name is Roxas."

M **E **M **O **S: Olette is so ooc. Excuse that. Please. Not my best, I admit it, but what is one to do in the heat without Internet access?

There's the happy ending version. Happy enough?


End file.
